Skywalker: Confusion
by Sith Lord of Slytherin
Summary: Just before Skypaw becomes a warrior, a strange cat enters the ThunderClan camp. A cat that will change Skypaw's life. RATED T FOR SOME VIOLENCE AND CUZ I WANT IT TO BE RATED T
1. Chapter 1

**Skywalker: Confusion**

_Skypaw's POV_

I walked back to the ThunderClan camp carrying two squirrels with my mentor, Blackstorm. She seemed satisfied that I'd caught enough prey to ensure I would pass my warrior assessment.

"There you two are!" my best friend, recently made a warrior called from his post just outside the thorn barrier.

"How are you doing, Brambletail?" I mewed. I still had the squirrels in my mouth, so it sounded like, "How arth youth doing, Brahmbletaylth?"

Brambletail gave a long purr. "You sound funny!"

I put the squirrels down and said, "I had a mouthful of squirrel, of course it would sound funny!"

He just purred louder. I licked my chest self-consciously and carried my prey to the fresh-kill pile.

"How did Skypaw do?" Goldenstar asked Blackstorm, his massive form looming over me.

"She did great. I say she's ready to become a warrior."

"Then she will become a warrior tonight." Goldenstar declared.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed.

"You should groom yourself first." Stormcrow, my mother, said behind me. "You look a mess!"

"Alright; I'll be back soon." I dashed off to the apprentice den to groom myself, not noticing Lionblaze and his patrol return until I bumped into a strange cat that was with them.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anakin Skywalker's POV_

"Didn't learn your lesson last time did you, _Jedi_?"

I ignited my lightsaber and swung at Dooku. "I _am _a slow learner."

He aimed his deadly red bade for my neck, but I ducked and it struck the droid behind me instead. I raised my lightsaber for another attack but was instead surrounded by a pale blue light and passed out.

When I woke up, I felt different. I walked over to a lake that happened to be nearby and looked at my reflection. I had been turned into a cat! My fur was medium long, wavy and brown; the only thing different about my eyes was the pupils were slits instead of circles.

I walked into the forest that was behind me and felt a presence in the Force. Almost immediately after, I was captured by four cats. One was a small white female with blue eyes; the other female was a dark ginger with one white paw and green eyes; the largest of the males was a golden tabby with tawny eyes, the other male was a gray tabby with yellow eyes.

The small female was the first to pounce on me. "Get off me!" I growled, unsheathing my claws which were… blue? _So that's where my lightsaber went. _

"Stop struggling and we won't hurt you." the large golden tabby hissed. In a kinder tone he spoke to the white female. "Whitewing, please get off the prisoner."

"Alright, Lionblaze." The female, apparently named Whitewing, meowed.

As we entered the camp, cats were giving me strange looks. I decided to delve into the Force to learn more about this place when suddenly a cat that looked exactly like me, except a little smaller and younger and obviously female, bumped into me.

"Sorry!" She mewed. She looked scared, as if she knew that I was a Jedi.

I chuckled. "I won't hurt you."

"It would be wise to stay away from him." A small mottled gray male with clouded blue eyes stated.

"I agree with you, brother." Lionblaze meowed. "Away from him; don't you need to get ready for your warrior ceremony tonight?" he stated to the scared female.

"Oh! Yes, I do. Thanks for reminding me, all-powerful warrior." She said with a hint of mischief in her eyes as she hurried away.

It was then that I noticed her massive Force presence; I could easily tell that she was much stronger in the Force than me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Skypaw's POV_

I hurried to the apprentice den when Bramblestar, our new leader, called a Clan meeting. Even the strange rouge cat was there.

"It is time for one apprentice of ThunderClan to become a warrior." Bramblestar called when everyone was gathered. "Skypaw, do you promise to protect your Clanmates even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then from this moment forward, you shall be known as Skywalker. StarClan honors your bravery and skill in battle."

I lifted my chin proudly as my Clanmates cheered my name. Cats were beginning to leave when Bramblestar called out, "Instead of holding vigil at the thorn barrier, you will guard the prisoner." The announcement received gasps, mostly coming from the senior warriors.

I calmly walked over to the small den next to Jayfeather's den. The prisoner looked at me with a shocked expression on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's too hard to explain right now. My name is Anakin Skywalker by the way." He replied.

"I'm confused. You have two names?" I silently meowed. "And one of them is _my _name?"

Anakin sighed. "Yes. There is also something else I would like to talk to you about, but not here."

"Okay."

The first warrior I saw was Lionblaze. He looked at me and nodded, indicating that I could finally rest.

As soon as I got comfortable, I immediately fell asleep and dreamed I was somewhere strange and filled with weird-looking Twolegs. One of them was glowing and walked toward me.

"Hello, young Skywalker. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn." The glowing Twoleg told me.

"Hello, Qui-Gon. Why are you here?"

"You have extraordinary gifts. You are strong in the Force."

"What's the Force?"

"It is an energy field that surrounds us. Some have a strong connection with the Force and that gives them the ability to move things, fight and confuse people."

"And you want me to learn more about the Force?"

"Right; today you and Anakin will go into the forest to hunt. Then you and Anakin will become a human. You will take on the name Jay Skywatcher."

And then I woke up. I walked over to Bramblestar, who was enjoying a rabbit by himself. "Hello, Bramblestar," I dipped my head, "would you mind if I took the prisoner, Brambletail, and Whitewing hunting?"

He eyed me suspiciously. "Why?"

"I figured if he's going to be here, he might as well be useful."

"Very well."

I found Whitewing and Brambletail near the fresh-kill pile. "Do you want to go hunting with me and the prisoner?"

"Sure," they said at the same time.

We trotted over to Anakin and told him that he was to go hunting with us.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Because Bramblestar told you to."

He stares at me as if he's reading my thoughts and looking at the conversation I had with Qui-Gon Jinn.

"I see," Anakin mutters.

"Yes, well, let's get going. The prey's not going to catch itself." Brambletail quickly says.

"I agree. Let's get going!" I chimed in after him.

By sunhigh, Whitewing, Brambletail and I had managed to catch two squirrels, three birds and an unfortunate rabbit. Anakin was having a harder time hunting than the rest of us; seeing as he seemed to not fully understand that hunting meant to merely kill your prey, while he was completely tearing apart everything he caught.

I walked up to him after he disemboweled his fifth mouse and said, "Are you doing alright?"

He tilted his head up after I spoke and glared at me. "Do I look like I'm doing alright?" he hissed.

Seeing the immense fury in his eyes, I backed away and walked quickly to where Brambletail was resting.

Suddenly a bright blue flash fills our vision and, unbeknownst to us, we are sent to a different world.

When I woke up, I was different. First of all, I was wearing dark brown and black clothes. Second, I only had fur on the top of my head; it was dark brown, curly and three inches above my shoulders.

Next to me was what I assumed to be Brambletail. He had short brown fur, brown and light tan clothes, and a very strange black thing attached to his right hip. He looked at me and yelled, "Who are you?"

I calmly replied, "Brambletail, it's just me."

"Oh. Sorry, Skywalker."

"You have to call me Jay. Skywatcher will be my last name."

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I immediately whipped around to slap whoever touched me, but it was just Anakin. "Calm down, Jay." He tells me.

I get closer to him, so close that our noses are almost touching and say with a hint of a growl in my voice, "_Never_ do that again."

"Trust me; you don't want to do that." Brambletail tells Anakin, "Last time I did that to her, she nearly tore my ears off."

Anakin looked at me then said, "If you're going to be a Jedi then you must show more restraint than this."

Attempting to change the subject, I said, "Where are we?"

He looked around for a couple moments. "Coruscaunt's under city by the looks of it," Anakin informed us.

Suddenly, I got attacked by weird people with strange swords. Before I knew what had happened, a dark skinned man held his purple light sword thing to my neck and said, "Who are you and why do you look like a female version of Jedi Skywalker?"

I stared at him, trying to figure out a way to get Brambletail and myself out of this mess. To confuse the man, I screamed and pushed my way past him; it worked for two heartbeats before he cut off my right arm just above the elbow, the movement of his sword also giving me a four inch horizontal cut on my right eye.

Anakin and Brambletail stared at me in shock while I screamed in pain, thinking that this was worse than the time Blackstar bit off one of my left toes. Finally, I looked at Brambletail and said, "Ouch."

"You just lost half your arm and all you _say_ is ouch?" he yells at me.

I give him a half-hearted smile. The only thing I manage to say before passing out is "yes".

When I wake up this time, I look at my right arm and see a weird dark silver thing in place of the part of my arm that was cut off. I surveyed my surroundings to find myself in a place that seemed to give off the aura of Jayfeather's medicine den.


End file.
